Hasta el fin del mundo
by Antares Poison
Summary: Reposteo. El amor herirá el corazón mas fuerte, pero gracias a la esperanza de una promesa, su amor se reencontará con él en el fin del mundo.


_**HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**_

_Gabriela I (Skorpios Shinigami)_

_Faltas, crímenes, robos y saqueos...un ladrón legendario, eso es lo que yo era, nadie podía igualarme. He robado de todo a todos, incluso lo que no quisiera. Ese era yo: Youko Kurama, ratero del Makai, rey de los bandidos, amo de las plantas, ladrón de corazones...el mejor de los amantes._

_¿Había alguien mejor que yo?_

_¡No! ¡Nadie!_

_¡Nadie era capaz de igualarme!Nadie podía superarme! ¡Nadie podía robar algo con tanto sigilo y perfección como yo!_

_Ese dicho de 'Ladrón que roba a ladrón...' ¡Es mentira! A mí nadie me ha quitado nada, muchos han tratado y ahora yacen sus almas en el averno. Intentaron robar algo que me fuera valioso ¡Y nunca lo consiguieron!_

_Solo hubo alguien...que lo consiguió_

_Ese alguien se llevo algo que pensé que nunca me quitarían, cuando me lo robo me quitó todo en un santiamén. Y lo consiguió ahora que he reencarnado._

_Cometió un crimen grave, uno que nadie ha podido hacer en todos los años de mi existencia, no me refiero al hecho de ser el niño maldito._

_Realizó uno muy grande y no le perdonaré por eso, muchos lo han intentado y no lo lograron...robar mi corazón._

_Lo peor es que es un cínico, un maldito cínico, por que me ha despojado del corazón, y ni siquiera le importo el instante en que lo hizo, el primer momento en que mis ojos se posaron en él, lo robó descaradamente sin que me diera cuenta y actuó como si no supiera nada...como si no supiera que la razón de mis suspiros por la noche era él._

_-_

_La vida volvió a mí cuando supe que también me correspondía._

_Volví a ver el sol, los campos más verdes, el aire lleno de nuevo mis pulmones, las estrellas me parecieron más brillantes._

_Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, tenia que asegurar, no, más bien, lograr que esto fuera eterno._

"_**¿Me amarás...hasta el día en que yo muera?"**_

_Te hice una promesa:_

"_**No Hiei... por mas, por mucho tiempo mas."**_

_Hasta el fin del mundo._

_-_

"_Por ti hago lo imposible aun muriendo"_

_Muriendo..._

_Muriendo, estoy muriendo, pero sin embargo estoy feliz por que con eso logre salvar a la persona que mas quiero, o más bien a la única que he querido, a la única que he amado. Estoy entre sus brazos, tratando inútilmente de apresar mi vida entre ellos._

_Rubíes suplicantes me piden una explicación, en ellos se puede leer: "¿Por qué...?" sonrió levemente ante su pregunta inexistente , acaricio su nívea mejilla recorriendo sus finos rasgos haciendo un mapa con mis dedos, un recuerdo imborrable que me llevaré al otro mundo. La piel del fuego negro es suave, tersa, llena de un calor febril, solo comparado con el sol...nunca me lo hubiera imaginado._

_Su cuerpo, Dios...si algo que voy a extrañar de este maldito lugar aparte de el vas ser su delicioso cuerpo...por que es delicioso, lo es...yo fui el primero en comprobarlo, es dulce, exquisito, extremadamente apasionado, con una entrega que ni todos los amantes del mundo pueden superar, aunque no le guste admitirlo._

_La pregunta sigue en el aire, mas el no se atreve a decirla._

_Sin embrago se la contesto:_

"_Por que te amo"_

_Sus ojos se deslumbran con tal respuesta. ¿Por qué se sorprende? No es la primera vez que le digo que le quiero. Y nunca he dejado de demostrárselo, al grado de dar mi vida por él, y lo volvería a hacer sin vacilarlo._

_No dudo ante esta pasión que es tan fuerte que me invade por completo con solo mirarlo. ¿Acaso, mi hermoso demonio, eres tú el que duda de mi amor? ¿O es que no imaginabas que alguien mostrara tan intenso sentimiento por ti? _

_Pues sabes que lo hay._

_Yo adoro únicamente todo lo que tú ves, quiero todo lo que tocas, y amo cualquier cosa que pienses._

"_Eres un maldito egoísta" me reclamas con la impotencia y la ira que te invaden al no poder hacer nada. Los ojos apunto de atestársete de lagrimas, que no dejaras salir, mucho menos delante mío._

_Rió levemente, rió por que tienes razón. Si, soy un maldito egoísta._

_Me atravesé entre esa espada y tú, no lo pensé dos veces antes de hacerlo, solo lo hice._

_Sentí un agudo dolor al instante, pero no me impidió invocar una de mis plantas para acabar con mi oponente, empecé a perder las fuerzas, supe al ver la herida provocada que no había salvación, ya había llegado mi hora._

_A veces el amor nos empuja a hacer cosas necias. Y lo más irónico es que nunca nos arrepentimos._

_Pasando de lo humanamente inteligente, adentrándose en lo humanamente más estúpido...Pero, después de todo, soy en parte un humano._

_Sonreí en resignación, me deje caer, tus brazos llegaron presurosos a socorrerme cuando sabia ya que no tenia amparo alguno contra la muerte._

_¿Hay mejor manera de terminar viviendo que esta?_

_Por supuesto que no._

_Inmediatamente pensé que hubiera pasado si los papeles fueran al revés. ¿Él que estuviera muriendo en mis brazos fueras tú? No lo soportaría, enloquecería. Simplemente no puedo imaginarme sin ti._

_Mi vida comenzó desde que te conocí. Nací el día en que dijiste mi nombre. Mi corazón latía por inicial vez cuando te observe...'el fuego negro'. Lentamente te fuiste adueñando de mí ser._

_Me entregué por completo a ti, cuando nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez. Tu piel contra la mía, ardor y pasión... me hacían sentir en las estrellas. El paraíso no estaba en las alturas pues yo lo tenía entre mis brazos._

_Te pertenezco desde el día en que robaste el corazón que empezaba a latir, pero no por necesidad de vida, si no por amor._

_Por eso me atravesé, yo no soportaría tu pérdida. Pues eres más que la sangre que corre por mis venas, mas necesario que el aire que llena mis pulmones, más exquisito que la miel dulce. _

_Eres más de lo que yo puedo merecer._

_Eres más que las palabras de todos los libros escritos y por escribir que hablan de esta emoción profunda, de este sentimiento tan fuerte... que nos lleva al cielo y nos une en el infierno._

_¿Para que me sirve el corazón si es por ti por quien late?¿De que me sirve vivir si no te tengo?_

_Eres mi todo Hiei. MI TODO._

_Por eso di mi vida por ti, y lo haría mil veces sin dudarlo._

_Yo no puedo vivir sin ti. No soy fuerte como aparento._

_Pero tú si, supiste vivir en dolor antes de conocernos, pasaste por peores momentos que este, este momento que no es nada en comparación de las viejas heridas que juntos hemos tratado de cicatrizar._

_En cambio yo que lo tuve todo con chasquear los dedos no soy más que un maldito e inútil timador que no sabría soportar eso._

_Se que soy egoísta al dejarte todo el dolor a ti pero eres fuerte y saldrás, esto no es mas que otro hoyo en el camino. Los años pasaran tan rápido, el pasado se irá._

_¿Me olvidarás?_

_Tuve la dicha de nacer, vivir y morir entre tus brazos. Seguirás adelante. Deseo hacerlo contigo, pero ya llego mi tiempo. Se que me odiaras después de esto._

_Lo acepto._

_Tienes que ser feliz aún a costa de mi muerte. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que solo la muerte nos separaría? Pues te mentí. _

_No solo te pertenezco en cuerpo si no también en corazón y alma. Estoy ligado a ti para siempre. Pero tú no. Tu no estas unido a nada...ni a nadie. Debes continuar, encuentra tu bienestar, por ti, por mí, por nosotros, yo quiero que seas dichoso, aunque corte los lazos con este mundo._

_¿Me recordaras después? ¿Buscaras el amor nuevamente? ¿Me llevarás en tu corazón? ¿En tu recuerdo?_

_Dímelo por favor._

_No me importa que busques lo perdido en otra persona, cualquiera sería dichoso de tenerte. Que tú le dedicaras al menos una de tus miradas, miradas de las que yo fuí cautivo. _

_Que le besaras, besos que fueron mi adicción, que le cedieras tu cuerpo, cuerpo que fué mi templo donde te adore ciegamente como el dios que eres._

_No me importa... Pero no quiero que me olvides y no me olvidarás eso te lo aseguro._

_Una parte de mi se queda contigo. Y quieras o no me verás en todas partes._

_Si, así es..._

_Besarás otros labios, pero serán mis besos los que pedirás._

_Por que te di tantos besos como estrellas en el cielo... ahora te serán escasas._

_Olvidarás en otros brazos, pero querrás que yo fuese quien te arropase._

_Dulces suspiros serán como tus sueños._

_Durmiendo, alcanzarás un recuerdo, una ilusión, de mí..._

_Conmigo soñaras, pero no seré yo con quien amanezcas._

_Tu cuerpo preguntara por mi calor, pero no será mi pasión la que sentirás._

_Extrañarás mis caricias, pero será otro quien te las proporcionará._

_Alguien ajeno te susurrara palabras de amor, pero en el viento encontraras mi voz que te arrullará con su canción. Y cuando voltees a ver el delicado cielo, las estrellas brillaran para ti, seré yo quien te manda un beso._

_Me verás en los campos cubiertos por rosas, envolventes con su aroma capaz de aliviar un poco el dolor, me sentirás._

_Pero como un niño abandonado en mitad de la noche, buscaras amor para impedir que las gemas negras salgan de tus ojos, y no dejarás de llamar a su puerta._

_-_

_El tiempo pasó, las estaciones cambiaron, el polvo llenó tus zapatos, las heridas cicatrizaron Pero no desaparecieron, y nuevas se abrieron._

_Un día recordaste que alguien había formado parte de tu vida tiempo atrás, y que ese alguien murió por ti y te amaba por sobre todo y todos._

_Me recordarás, me extrañarás. Estarás parado frente a mí, aquí, en mi tumba. Pensando, lamentando, anhelando volver..._

_Te preguntaré:_

"_¿Dónde has estado? y ¿Cómo has estado? Es difícil estar tan lejos ya la vez tan cerca de ti. Te he extrañado tanto pero sigo esperando eternamente._

_Se que encontraste consuelo en sus brazos, no me molesta, solo quiero saber si me has olvidado._

_¿Es por eso que has venido aquí? ¿Para recordar? Pero no es el momento, quiero que me cuentes que has hecho de tu vida, tu solo y con su compañía. Nunca imagine...que él pudiera ocupar mi lugar._

_¿Encontraste en él amor? ¿O lo tomaste por el momento? ¿Podrías describirme el aroma de las rosas, cuando estas junto a él? ¿Podrías decirme lo que sientes, cuando él te envuelve con su ternura, con su amor y con su fuerza?_

_¿El hace latir tu corazón, o es mi recuerdo? ¿Haz disfrutado hacer el amor con él sin ningún límite... O te ha detenido el pasado?_

_Perdona que sea tan entrometido pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, pero si eres feliz, di mi vida por eso..."_

_Me contestarás:_

"_Hn ¿Cómo he estado? esa es una pregunta muy idiota ¿No lo crees?..._

_¿Cómo has estado tú?..._

_Yo a pesar de todo no puedo olvidarte. Te llevo en mi mente, en mi cuerpo, en mi corazón. Vives en mí. No volví a ser feliz, ni siquiera Yukina ha sido capaz de confortarme, pero trata desesperadamente de hacerme sentir mejor, se lo agradezco infinitamente. Desde ese día, mis sonrisas ya no son frecuentes y eso que solo tú me hacías sonreír. Quizás por que eras mi sonrisa._

_En las noches te invoco, te imploro, que vuelvas, no importa con quién amanezca al día siguiente, tú siempre estas ahí, mientras la mañana llega._

_Solo a ti puedo amarte sin que sin que los confines de la muerte me lo impidan._

_También te he odiado por haber entrado en mi vida. Por haber quebrado mi barrera, por haber muerto. Te he odiado por haberme abandonado. Te he odiado por amarte tanto._

_Me he odiado por permitir que la muerte nos separara. Por no ser capaz de matarme a mi mismo para estar contigo, por que te prometí que no lo haría._

_Me dijiste que solo la muerte nos separaría. _

_Has muerto y sin embargo sigo unido a ti, se que tu pensabas igual._

_Me odio por encontrar consolación vil y pura en otros brazos por que no es amor, sólo consuelo, pero él lo permite y me odio hacerle daño con tu recuerdo pero Yusuke entiende...que el primero en mi corazón siempre fué, eres y serás tú._

_Y goza de mí aunque sabe que nunca podré corresponderle, se lo permito por despecho. Es una manera estúpida de llenar el espacio del amor que tú borraste de mi vida. Me siento tan hipócrita cuando el me abraza y yo...le correspondo._

_Cuando veo las rosas es imposible no acordarme de ti, y también es inevitable querer llorar. Pero son un vínculo que hay entre nosotros desde que...te fuiste. Al verlas por las mañanas cubiertas de rocío saludando tímidamente al sol._

_Me recuerdan tu frente perlada de sudor en aquellas noches de pasión donde nos entregábamos uno al otro sin limites, mascaras o mentiras. Solo ahogándonos entre suspiros, besos, caricias y gemidos. _

_Extraño tu aroma envolvente que ha quedado impregnado en mi cuerpo para siempre. Cuando me abrazo imagino que eres tú._

_Solo tú haces latir mi corazón aunque no estés presente, pero vives en mi recuerdo y morirás solo el día que yo te olvide. Tú eres el que me mantiene vivo, es lo que puedo hacer ya que tú diste la vida por alguien tan nefasto como yo._

_Cuando Yusuke me besa, me abraza, me hace el amor, me es inútil poder disfrutarlo totalmente pues solo satisfacción, solo me llena el cuerpo. Sin embargo tu me completabas no solo en cuerpo si no también en alma._

_Con él nunca he podido establecer algo así. _

_Me siento vacío, solo tu podías llenarme de esa manera. Algunas veces me niego a su contacto para mantenerme fiel a tu recuerdo y eso me hace sentir miserable, te llegué a maldecir, pero no es que yo quería que se fuera tu imagen de mi mente, no pienses eso._

_Solo quiero que volvamos a estar juntos para que yo pueda estar competo de nuevo, me es inservible vivir sin mi otra mitad del corazón, sin mi otra mitad del alma._

_¿Es una venganza por que yo también me había robado la tuya sin intención, como me dijiste tiempo atrás?_

_¿Había necesidad de que me la quitaras así de repente?_

_¿De que me la robaras y te la llevaras contigo? Si es mía ¿Por qué te la llevas? Si es mía ¿Por que me la arrancas?_

_No tenías ningún derecho, Kurama._

_No lo tenías_

_Si lo tenías..._

_Por que todo yo te pertenezco._

_Así como mi alma, mi cuerpo, corazón y vida te pertenecen._

_Todo yo te pertenezco._

_Pero eres cruel, al robarte una parte y dejarme el resto._

_Una vez un ladrón, para siempre un ladrón._

_Mi ladrón."_

_Suave brisa meció su cabello, susurros entre los árboles, sollozos sobre la querida tumba donde se leía 'La rosa del Makai: Youko Kurama, La belleza y justicia hasta la eternidad'_

_Repentinamente en su soledad, la flor de la esperanza en su pecho sintió aflorar._

"_Tu promesa, ¿La recuerdas?_

'_¿Me amarás...hasta el día en que yo muera?_

_No Hiei... por más, por mucho tiempo más.'_

_Es mi turno de hacerte una ahora, decirte la proposición que nunca te mencione. Pero siempre estuvo en cada una de mis acciones"_

_Le habló muy bajito al amor eterno en su corazón._

_El viento del bosque llevo su promesa en una oración:_

"_**¿Me amarás hasta el día que nos volvamos a encontrar?"**_

"_**No Kurama... por más, por mucho tiempo más...**_

_**Hasta el fin del mundo**_

_**Y siempre...un día después**"_

Agosto 2004

Pensamiento pareja de "PERFUME".


End file.
